1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image pickup apparatuses including an accessory shoe to/from which a variety of external devices such as a strobe device can be attached/detached.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras have been equipped with an accessory shoe to/from which a variety of external devices such as a strobe device and a microphone can be attached/detached. JP 61-066327 U, JP 2000-330171 A, and JP 2008-112019 A disclose configurations of accessory shoes.
In each of the conventional configurations, however, the accessory shoe is fixed to the top of a casing of an image pickup apparatus with screws. Thus, the strength of the attachment is inadequate. Therefore, when an external device with a large weight such as a strobe device is attached to the accessory shoe, the accessory shoe may become deformed or damaged.